Eliot: The Caretaker
by Katiemac1992
Summary: My cousin made me watch Snow White with her and it inspired this. *I DO NOT own Leverage or Snow White! Please read and review! Enjoy!   P.S. Their relationship does evolve in later chapters. And for now it's rated K . Rating change to T in chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

"Nate, do I have to?" Eliot complained.

"Eliot you remember the last time Parker tried to cook something?" Nate questioned.

Eliot winced remembering the scorched kitchen and half melted microwave from Parker's failed attempt at making a can of soup.

"And Parker is really sick." Nate added.

As if on cue Parker sneezed looking at Eliot pathetically.

"What about Hardison? Can't he do it?" Eliot bargained.

Parker looked at Nate in alarm.

"No Eliot, because we need Hardison to do his thing. Plus your part of the con is done." Nate explained.

"Fine. I still don't see what's so hard about Hardison's job." Eliot grumbled.

"Man, do you have _any_ idea what I do?"

"Yeah, you type a few damn keys on that frikin' laptop!"

"I'd like to see you do my job!" The hacker argued.

"I'd like to see you do _mine_!" Eliot threw back.

"Come on boys. We have work to do. Let's not dawdle." Sophie reasoned. And with that, she, Hardison, and Nate left.

Eliot threw a wadded up napkin at the door the three had just exited through.

He looked at Parker.

"So, you want to tell me what that was all about?" He questioned.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Why you looked so freaked out at the suggestion of Hardison staying with you instead of me? Did somethin' happen between the two of you?" He asked realizing that he was secretly hoping there wasn't.

"He thinks there is ever since the David job we did. He keeps wanting to talk about it. It was just a kiss."

"Sounded like more than a kiss over the com." He smirked.

"He wants it to be more but then he keeps jerking me around! I don't deserve that. Right?"

"No you don't darlin'"

She smiled gratefully.

"So is that all?" He asked.

"And you cook." She grinned.

He chuckled at that.

"Yeah a frozen hot pocket doesn't qualify as a meal."

"Blech!" She said scrunching up her stuffy nose and sticking at her tongue.

"How 'bout I make you some chicken soup?"

He asked.

Her eyes lit up but then her brow furrowed.

"_Canned_?"

"Yeah right!" Eliot scoffed winking at her and disappearing into the kitchen.

When he came back into the living room she was curled up on the sofa waiting for him.

"Lunch is served" he said grinning as he set down a tray with two bowls of chicken soup, two spoons, a cup of hot tea, a soda, and to Parker's delight, two fortune cookies.

"Thanks," she replied meekly.

"Sure thing darlin'" he smiled sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Eliot! You're gonna get sick!" She exclaimed.

"Simmer down; I haven't had a cold in years. Colds are afraid of me."

He smirked winking at her surprised to see her blush ever so slightly.

"M'kay" she said simply.

She grabbed a bowl of soup shoveling a spoonful in her mouth.

"Slow down darlin' it's pipin' hot" he warned her.

"Ow! It's good." She smiled.

"You burned your lip." He points out frowning.

He disappeared into the kitchen returning with a bowl of ice.

She looked at the bowl skeptically. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Like this," he said picking up an ice cube and running it slowly over her lips.

She hissed but leaned into it.

"Sorry," he said apologetically.

"It feels good. Thanks." She said gratefully.

She sneezed just barely covering her mouth in time to spare Eliot the spray. '_Way to ruin the moment Parker._' She mentally kicked herself. '_Whoa wait a minute! _Moment_- where did _that_ come from_?' She wondered to herself.

"Bless you." He said sympathetically.

"Sorry," she said embarrassed.

"It happens," he shrugged handing her a tissue.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

He smiled. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Can we?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, let's see what's on," he said turning on the TV browsing the guide.

"Oo what's that?" She asked.

"_Snow White_?" he asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's a Disney movie. Looks like it just started. Wanna watch it?" he smiled.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," he smiled. He wasn't a fan of the movie but it was worth watching to see her eyes light up like that.

Well, tell me what you think. I have more if you're interested. Let me know.

Thanks, Kayte


	2. Chapter 2

They sat on the couch, side-by-side as the movie started.

He found it amusing when she would periodically comment on something about the movie. That is, until he noticed that her nonchalant comments were becoming disconcertedly jaded.

The movie had just started and Snow White was singing for her true love to find her.

"Why does she even bother?"

"She wants her true love to find her."

"Wouldn't he already be with her? If she loves him she must already know him. So why isn't he with her? How did he lose her? Even if she ran away-"

"Just watch the movie, you'll see."

She shrugged and he found himself grinning when the prince came to the well Snow White was singing at.

"'Bout damn time," she muttered.

The grin was instantly erased at her next comment.

"Why is she running away from him?"

"Maybe she wants him to follow." He suggested.

"But he doesn't. If he loved her, he would have followed her not just let her go."

He suddenly found himself thinking of when the team had reunited at the Hanger. Hardison had said he had looked for her. She said something like 'I guess not hard enough.'

He understood now what she had meant.

They sat watching now as Snow White was running through the forest. His chest tightened when she sank into him eyes wide as Snow White ran through the swamp. Finally, Snow White sank to the floor crying in defeat and exhaustion from the situation and seemingly endless "monsters" around her. Eventually the darkness around her became light. She had been crying all night.

"She's all alone." Parker frowned.

Before he could help himself he grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Suddenly animals started approaching Snow White.

Parker giggled as the animals scattered when Snow White had scared them. Snow White was now trying to coax the animals out of their hiding spots assuring them she wasn't going to hurt them.

"Heard that one before," Parker scoffed.

He let that one go deciding not to comment on that and instead squeezed her hand again; it dawned on him that he had never bothered to let go of her hand from before- she hadn't moved it since then either. His chest tightened again as it occurred to him that perhaps he hadn't let go of her hand because he enjoyed holding it; just as he had enjoyed when she had sunk into him when Snow White was running through the swamp. He found himself thinking about her last comment. 'Never again' he vowed silently. He had always known that as the hitter of the team it was his responsibility to protect what he now considered to be his family. Now though, his need to protect her was even more resolute.

So… what do you think so far? More to come but I wanted to get your opinions to see if I should continue. I definitely have more. =)


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere during the movie and excessive commercials Parker fell asleep- on Eliot specifically. He felt uncomfortable but he couldn't place why. His phone vibrated in his pocket interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey Soph. Everything alright," He asked to the other end of the line.

"Yeah I was just checking in on Parker. How is she feeling?"

She asked.

"Um…" he cleared his throat. "She fell asleep… on me."

He said somewhat awkwardly.

Sophie grinned at that. "Poor thing's probably exhausted. Need me to pick anything up for you?"

He thought for a moment. "There is one thing,"

"Name it," she answered.

"A DVD."

"Anything specific?" she asked sensing there was more.

"Actually, never mind," he decided. "I'm sure."

"Alrighty then, we'll be back soon."

And with that the call ended. He was going to ask Sophie to pick up a commercial-free Snow White DVD so he and the thief could watch it- so she can watch it, he corrected- later.

Realizing that that would just lead to scrutiny he decided he'd try another method. The door opened shortly after and he threw a patented Eliot Spencer death-glare towards Hardison who was about to comment on the particular position Eliot and Parker were currently in. He was sitting on the couch with Parker's head nestled in his lap. That itself was an odd scene considering Eliot and Parker both were the least likely to initiate or hold any form of physical contact, especially intimate; and most certainly not with each other. But here they were. Nate quirked his eyebrow when he saw where one of Eliot's hands were. Parker had somehow managed to snake Eliot's hand over her breast; specifically her heart with her face snuggled into his wrist. Eliot followed Nate's glance and realized what he was staring at. Eliot's eyes widened and he looked at Hardison for some sort of escape but the hacker walked away.

"Ah, nah man. I'm staying out of that one. You have fun with that." The hacker said grinning.

Eliot knew the hacker hadn't meant it in a suggestive way but he realized he suddenly was having a hard time not thinking of it that way. His attention shifted back to Nate.

"Nate I-"

"Don't screw it up." Nate said warningly. "And don't hurt her. Sophie won't be the only one you'll have to contend with." Eliot imagined Sophie wreaking some sort of vital harm on him and knew somehow that it would be anything but quick and merciful.

"I'd sooner die than intentionally hurt her. You know that." Eliot said.

Nate nodded and walked out of the room. It was then that it hit Eliot, _it_ what? Nate's just reading into it too much, he thought. Then again, Nate is the mastermind of the team. Maybe he was seeing something he wasn't able or willing to see yet.

Hey, sorry it's so short but I wanted to stop there and continue the next part as a new chapter to prevent it from becoming too long. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I'd love to hear your thoughts and any requests you may have. More to come soon!

Kayte =)


	4. Chapter 4

Eliot is contemplating what Nate had just told him deciding he may be right when Nate came back into the room.

"How's our thief doing?" Nate asked gently.

Eliot felt her forehead discovering she's still feverish.

"She's still warm," Eliot said frowning.

"Another job just came up but we found a way to pull it off without you or Parker being involved. We all agreed that it would be best if you stayed with her." Nate explained.

"Sure, of course" Eliot said not missing a beat.

"Would you mind taking her to your place," Nate asked. "It's gonna get noisy here."

"Sure, she's asleep right now though."

"The sooner the better Eliot," Nate told him honestly.

"Alright, I'll carry her. Never witnessed what happens to a woken and disoriented Parker though." The hitter stated thoughtfully.

"I'm sure you can take her." Nate smiled encouragingly deciding not to mention the time Parker almost ripped Hardison's arm off when he foolishly and abruptly woke her up.

At that Nate left the room leaving Eliot to take care of Parker.

Eliot scooped her up gingerly pausing only slightly when she stirred in his arms.

"You're alright Parker, it's me Eliot. You're safe."

He whispered.

"Safe," she repeated, not as a question but as a fact.

He smiled his breath hitching when she, not for the first time tonight, nestled into him. He felt her warm breath on his neck as he swiftly carried her to his pickup truck. He opened the passenger side door gently placing her into the center seat. As he reached across her to fasten her seatbelt he noticed she sighed contently as his skin brushed against her- unintentionally he reasoned to himself.

He shut the door and walked around to the driver's side opening his door and climbing in. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he shut the door putting on his seatbelt and starting the truck. It wasn't long before she leaned over onto his shoulder which, if he was honest with himself, he was hoping for when he placed her in the center seat instead of the passenger seat. The ride over was quiet other then the low humming of the radio and he smiled when he found her humming to a song that was playing. When they reached his place he parked the truck unfastening both their seatbelts and climbing out of the truck shutting the door as gently as possible. He walked over to the other side opening the door and reaching in to slide her towards him and he scooped her out. Once she was in his arms he nudged the door shut with his shoulder and carried her to the door. Carefully balancing her he took his keys out of his pocket unlocking his door and disarmed the security alarm. Once they were inside he locked the door and reactivated the alarm hanging his keys on the hook. He carried her into the living room and placed her gently on the couch before walking down the hall to make a phone call.

"Hey Hardison," he said when the hacker answered the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" The hacker asked curious as to why Eliot would be calling. "Everything alright,"

"Yeah, I gotta a favor to ask you."

"I'm listening," the hacker said smugly.

Eliot rolled his eyes and continued. "Parker never got to finish Snow White…" he trailed figuring that the hacker would put two and two together and spare him the embarrassment of asking.

"I'm streaming it to your laptop now. It'll be there whenever you're ready for it." Hardison said informatively.

"Thanks," Eliot said.

"It's what I do." He said jokingly hanging up the phone before Eliot had time to tease.

Eliot walked back into the living room surprised to see Parker awake and relatively alert.

"Hey sleepy head, how ya feelin'?" He asked sweetly.

"Okay, are we at your place?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, the others needed Nate's place. They've got another job but Nate assured me they won't need you or me for it." He explained. "I hope you don't mind…" He trailed.

"Nope," she said simply then frowned.

"What's the matter darlin'?" he asked concerned.

"We never finished watching Snow White," she said somewhat disappointedly.

"We can now if you want," he said smiling when he saw her eyes light up.

"Okay!" She said happily.

"I'll be right back," he said going to his office to retrieve his laptop. He returned a moment later with his laptop motioning for her to scoot over.

"We'll have to watch it on my laptop. I don't remember where Hardison put all of the cables to hook it up to the TV." He explained. "If you want I can call and ask him…" he suggested secretly hoping she wouldn't agree.

"This is fine." She smiled scooting into him.

He turned on the laptop and set up the movie not surprised when she would occasionally make comments about something in the movie.

At first they weren't so bad but as she continued he couldn't help but become disheartened. They were at the part where Snow White was at the seven dwarves' cottage.

"I get the whole cleaning in trade for shelter but why is she so excited about it?" She asked.

"I don't know Parker." He said honestly.

"I mean, I guess I was sort of just as eager to clean and do work so that they (foster parents) would feed me but, after a while I realized it wasn't that simple. If I didn't do something just a certain way, I would have to do it again and again." She stopped. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Nothin' for you to be sorry for darlin'" as he said this he noticed the comfort his words seemed to bring her.

So they continued watching until they came along the part where the witch brings Snow White the apple.

"Are you kidding me? One wish and she wishes for her 'true love'" Parker scoffs. "I would've wished for something more practical like money; not a man. They'll only break your heart. They either leave you or make it impossible for you to stay."

He had no response for that. What could he say? That's all she's ever known. The only way for her to believe differently was for her to be shown that that isn't always true. Once they were at the part where all of the dwarves are sitting around Snow White's glass coffin she asked.

, "Who's your favorite dwarf?"

He turned to look at her fully, "I never really thought about it."

"Mine is Grumpy. He actually reminds me of you." She giggled.

"Hey! He may be grumpy but he's the one who warns Snow White not to let anyone or anything into the cottage while he's in the mine with the other dwarves." He points out. "And he's the first one to race to save Snow White when the animals come and tell them Snow White's in danger." He added.

She paused to consider what he'd just told her.

"He may be grumpy but he cares about her." He said with conviction. "No denyin' it."

It's what she said next that really threw him. "Snow White's lucky then. Grumpy is mean to her but he cares." She said almost sadly.

"Parker, I care!" He insisted. "I saved you plenty o' times!"

"Only because it's your job," she pointed out. "You're the one always reminding us."

"I'm here now." He said.

"Because Nate ordered you to," She pouted.

"Yes but I wanted to anyway," he admitted. "And the only reason I'm always remindin' you that it's my job is because you and Hardison are always comin' up with some hair-brained stunt that almost gets you killed. There's a reason we all have our particular roles. We're the best at them. I don't mind riskin' my neck to protect you all but I'll be damned if I let any of you try to do it instead!" He sighed exasperatedly.

"M'kay." She said simply nodding in acceptance.

He smiled turning back to the movie. When it was finally over he looked and realized she was sound asleep again. He smiled scooping her up and carrying her to his bed. He tucked her in and sat down in the chair in the corner of the room to keep an eye on her. Not long after she began stirring and shot up in the bed sobbing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Please don't hurt them. It was my fault! Leave them alone!" She cried.

He was by her side holding her by the time she had finished her pleas. "Parker, sweetheart, it's okay. It was only a nightmare darlin'." He soothed. She finally calmed down in his arms and began to doze off. He motioned to go back to the chair but she stopped him.

"Stay with me," she pleaded and suddenly all of his reservations about maintaining some distance for the remainder of the night evaporated. He nodded climbing under the covers next to her and she nestled into him. He smiled glad to be able to provide her comfort and humbled that she trusted him enough to let her guard down around him even though she already knew she was safe with him. And with that last thought he fell asleep with his- with Parker in his arms.

Sooo, what do you think? I made this one longer to make up for the last two chapters which were significantly shorter. I hope you enjoyed. More to come soon! =)

Thanks, Kayte


	5. Chapter 5

He was awoken by her stirring when he realized his shirt was drenched. He looked to Parker who was shaking, forehead matted by her sweaty bangs. He brushed her bangs aside feeling her forehead with his wrist.

"Christ," he muttered. "I'll be right back sweetheart." He assured her.

He rushed into the master bathroom grabbing a clean washcloth and running it under cold water. He wrung out the cloth slightly and hurried back into his room to discover his bed was empty. He tried not to panic as he felt his heart already starting to race. He realized that Parker was most likely delirious from her fever and that that could be very dangerous. His mind made the next logical step considering it was Parker and he bolted for the balcony.

He saw her about to stand on the ledge and he races to her, swiftly grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down away from the ledge.

"Jesus, Parker! You damn near gave me a heart attack!"

He scolded her. She had scared him which isn't an easy feat but lately has occurred often due to her. She's always kept him on his toes but now he's realizing that it's affecting him even more so because he's finally acknowledging that he may have feelings for the tiny thief.

"I'm sorry; I was hot so I came out here to get some air. Please don't be mad at me." She pleaded and he instantly melted. He reached up to cup her face and she flinched.

"Parker, darlin' I'm not gonna hurt you- never. And I'm not mad you just scared me is all." He said cupping her face and looking her over.

"Parker I'm not gonna hurt you. I'll never hurt you if I can help it." He assured her.

He caressed her face and she started to cry. He gathered her up in his arms and hugged her tightly kissing her neck. It's then that he suddenly remembered that she's hot with fever.

"Baby you're burnin' up." He said scooping her up and carrying her inside. He carried her to his master bathroom and set her on the side of the tub. Turning the water on in the walk-in shower to cold he scooped her up and carried her into the shower. He let the cool water wash over them and when she was no longer feverish he turned the water off scooping her up again and sitting her on the built-in sitting bench in the shower. She's shivering when he goes to grab a towel to dry her.

"Parker sweetheart we need to get these clothes off," he said hesitantly looking in her eyes searching for some kind of understanding and permission to what he was about to do.

She put her hands on his waist snaking her hands to hem of his shirt and tugging it off of him. He smirked.

"Parker darlin', I meant yours." He told her.

"I know," she said simply. "Thought it was only fair."

He chuckled shaking his head then looked at her seriously again. He slowly reached his hands to the hem of shirt making sure to give her every opportunity to stop him. When she didn't he looked her straight in the eyes silently asking one last time. When she nodded her head in permission he pulled her shirt off and threw it on the shower floor. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down looking at him expectantly. He gulped and mirrored her previous actions pulling her sopping wet jeans down her legs and off from around her ankles leaving her in only her bra and panties. He stepped out of his jeans kicking them to the side and grabbed a clean towel handing it to her.

He stepped out telling her to dry off and that he would bring her in some dry clothes for her.

He walked to his chest of drawers pulling out two pairs of sweats two pairs of boxers and a t-shirt. He set them all on the bed grabbing a pair of boxers and sweats for himself.

"Parker, I put some clothes on bed for you. I'm going to go in the other bathroom and get changed."

"Okay," she mumbled waiting till she heard the bedroom door shut.

She left the towel and her recently shed bra and panties leaving them hanging over the side of the tub. Walking into Eliot's room she saw the clothes he had laid out for her deciding to take the boxers and oversized t-shirt and putting the sweat pants on his dresser. She put them on and walked out into the living room sitting on the couch. When Eliot was done he found her in the living room waiting.

"Hey, I'm gonna change the sheets and then I'll call you. Okay?"

She nodded and watched him disappear down the hall to his bedroom. When he was done he called and when she didn't answer he came out to the living room trying not to overreact. He saw she was asleep and smiled. He scooped her up and carried her into his bed. He laid her down and watched how her hair spilled over the pillow. 'God, she's absolutely beautiful' he thought. He walked around to the other side of the bed climbing under the newly placed covers. He closed his eyes but immediately opened them when he felt two cool hands slip around his waist from behind him. He smiled reaching for one of her hands and kissed it. She snuggled into him nuzzling her face in his neck planting a kiss there. They fell asleep that way.

_Before long Eliot woke up realizing it was still dark out. He was trying to figure out what had woken him when he felt it; the distinct feel of skin-on-skin contact. He jerked around feeling around when he heard a moan._

"_Eliot, what are you doing?" she asked groggily. _

_He just continued to feel trying to make sense of it. _

"_Are- are you topless?" he choked out. 'Cool it Spencer' he told himself._

"_Yeah…" she said obviously._

"_But why?"_

"_Why did you stop groping me?" She asked genuinely confused as to what the problem was._

"_What- Parker I wasn't groping you I was feeling around."_

_He had resisted from turning on the lamp but she thwarted his efforts turning it on her self._

"_Isn't that what that means?" she asked confused._

"_Parker," he sighed heavily._

"_Don't you want me?" she asked hurt._

_She was about to turn the lamp back off when he stopped her gently grasping her wrist._

"_You have no idea darlin'" he said in his Eliot Spencer drawl._

"_Then why did you stop?" she pouted._

"_C'mere" he growled pulling her on top of him kissing her passionately._

He was woken from his dream by a curious Parker peering over him.

"What's the matter darlin'?"

"You were moaning," she said worriedly. I thought maybe I was just imaging it but then you said my name."

'Damn' he thought. 'How am I gonna explain my way outta this one?'

Sooo, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed. Tell me your favorite part. It'll help shape my next chapter. I already have something in mind. =)

Thanks, Kayte


	6. Chapter 6

"What time is it?" he asked trying to distract her.

She shrugged her shoulders. About 2:30 in the morning."

"You gonna tell me why you were moaning and saying my name?"

"When we wake up," He grunted.

"But we are awake," she pointed out.

"I'm going back to sleep." He said turning on his side with his back to her.

"Fine," she pouted. "Don't think that I'm gonna forget."

''_Course, 'cause that would be too easy'_ he thought.

She sighed and turned on her side facing his back and began to trace the planes of his muscular back; grinning when he moaned. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep; the memory of Eliot moaning and saying her name invading her dreams.

_She opened her eyes when she heard him moaning her name. She didn't know why and decided to find out. She leant over him. _

"_Eliot, wake up." She said shaking him._

_His eyes drifted open and in the still dark room she could just make out his lazy grin. He lifted his hand to her cheek caressing it. "You were moaning my name." She informed him staring at him curiously._

"_You're beautiful Parker." He said softly running his thumb slowly across her lips._

"_Are you going to tell me why you were moaning my name?" She asked disregarding his comment._

"_I'd rather show you." He said pulling her fully on top of him._

_She landed her hands on his chest spreading her legs apart bracing her self above him. It was then that she felt it- her eyes going wide as she gasped._

"_I don't understand." She told him confusedly. "What does this mean?"_

"_It means I'm tired of fighting it." He told her._

"_Fighting what?" She asked even more confused._

"_My desires," he said pulling her down with one hand to the back of her head kissing her passionately. "How much I want you- how much I want this," he said hoarsely._

_He took his other hand and grabbed her bottom sliding her up and thrusting her against his desire._

"_Oh Eliot," she moaned throatily. "Eliot!" she screamed loudly._

Eliot's eyes shot open when he heard her yell his name.

"Parker, darlin', what's wrong?" he asked with alarm leaning over her confused when she moaned his name again.

He reached over and turned on the lamp relieved when he realized she was just dreaming. Then a thought occurred to him, '_she was dreaming about me!_' He was broken from his thoughts when he felt her shift. He leaned over her again waiting for her to open her eyes. When she did she saw Eliot propped on his side peering over her grinning.

"What?" she said looking at him defensively when he continued to stare at her grinning.

"You were dreaming," he said.

"So…" she trailed.

"'Bout me, Parker- you were dreamin' 'bout me." He looked at her continuing on when she looked at him skeptically wondering how he could possibly know that. "You were moaning my name- screamed it actually." He smirked.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed rushing to the kitchen.

"Dammit." He muttered fearing he had pushed her too far.

He padded down the hallway stopping when he heard the sink turn off. He peered around the corner when he saw her.

She dried the newly washed apple on her- Eliot's t-shirt, staring at the red apple skeptically. She said something he couldn't quite discern and then took a large bite of the apple. She took a paper towel and wrapped the apple in it, placing it in the fridge. He saw she was heading back to the bedroom so he rushed quietly back into his room, into his bed, and under the covers. When she came back in the room he started to apologize for pushing the topic when she interrupted him.

"I know you were watching me." She said staring at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I was worried I had upset you." He said softly. "What were you saying in the kitchen?"

"You'll think I'm stupid." She said accusingly.

He reached for her hands and held them in his. "I could never think that, sweetheart." He promised.

"I was making a wish," she said nervously waiting for some sort of ridicule.

But instead he asked, "What did you wish for?"

"It doesn't matter," she said dismissively.

"Sure it does darlin'," he assured her.

"It'll never happen," she said sadly.

"And why is that?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Because fairytales don't exist. And if they do, then not for me-and there's something wrong with me. You said so yourself."

"Oh darlin'," he said scooping her into his arms. "I'm just teasing when I say that." He cupped her face in his hands, staring her straight in the eyes. "Listen to me, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you." He promised her.

"Then why doesn't anyone want me?" she asked, her eyes watering.

"Oh, darlin' that's not true." He assured her. "You remember when you heard me moanin' and callin' your name in my sleep?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"I was dreaming about you." He admitted.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked confused for not the first time tonight.

"I was dreaming about how much I want you. How much I want this…" he trailed lifting her chin and tilting her head up gingerly brushing his lips against her.

She stared at him shocked. It was what she said next that made him chuckle.

"That made you moan?" she asked incredulously.

"Well… there was more than that…" he grinned cheekily.

She smiled.

"Eliot?" she said questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry." She said and he chuckled.

"Come on, I'll whip us up somethin' to eat."

More to come soon. Tell me your thoughts; I'd love to hear your opinions.

Thanks, Kayte


	7. Chapter 7

After agreeing on pancakes for breakfast, Eliot set about in the kitchen locating all the needed equipment and ingredients to make the two of them breakfast.

"I'm going to freshen up a bit." Parker informed him; recalling when Sophie had informed her that, a lady does not announce that she is going to empty her bladder.

"Alright darlin'," he replied, nodding his head.

She padded down the hall to his master bathroom walking in and shutting and locking the door behind her. Once she finished she discovered that her cell phone was still in Eliot's room. Swiftly unlocking and opening the door, she darted into the room, grabbing her cell phone off Eliot's nightstand, and quickly returned to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"You alright Parker?" Eliot called out to her when he heard his bathroom door slam shut.

"Fine," she called back.

He shook his head smiling as he carried on with preparing breakfast.

Once Parker was confident that Eliot wasn't going to come and physically check on her, and that the door was locked securely, she dialed Sophie's number.

"Morning Parker," Nate answered; greeting her curiously. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know. Can you put Sophie on?" Parker asked him apprehensively.

"Yeah hold on," he told her.

She could hear shuffling and a moaning Sophie on the other end of the line as she waited; a moment later Sophie answered.

"Ello?" Sophie answered groggily as she shook off her drowsiness. "Parker, is everything okay?" She asked; trying her best not to sound concerned by the fact that the thief was calling her so early in the morning.

"I'm not sure," Parker answered honestly; continuing on to tell her the latest turn of events.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Eliot had a similar idea. Plating the first batch of pancakes, he fished out his cell phone dialing Nate.

"Eliot, good morning," Nate answered discreetly. He motioned to Sophie that he was on the phone with Eliot and she nodded to him knowingly. She suspected she had a fairly decent idea as to what Eliot was calling about. Nate walked into the other room; so he could talk to Eliot without interrupting Sophie's conversation; which he suspected was about the same thing Eliot was calling in regards to.

"Is now a bad time to talk?" Eliot asked; noting Nate's hushed greeting.

"Not at all," Nate assured him. "What's going on? Parker doing any better?" He asked recalling his brief interaction with Parker moments prior.

"Physically, she's getting there; emotionally, I'm not so sure. I opened up a huge can o' worms Nate." He told him running a hand through his long hair.

"Talk to me." Nate encouraged him supportively.

"Geez Nate, that crazy thief of ours has me all wound up." Eliot sighed.

"Making you growl more often than usual?" Nate teased.

"Yeah, but now it's different Nate. I don't know when or how but Parker's got through to me- past all my defenses."

"Don't take it so hard Eliot; she did lift the Hope Diamond after all." Nate offered.

"That she did." Eliot said proudly; and it did not go unnoticed by the mastermind.

* * *

"From what I've gathered Parker, it seems that all of this one-on-one time with Eliot has stirred up some feelings towards him." Sophie explained patiently.

"When I had a nightmare he came in and slept with me. He didn't leave my side until I woke up with a fever and then he went to get a wet washcloth to cool me down. I got too hot so I went out on the balcony and was about to stand on the ledge but he yanked me down. He scolded me because I scared him. He said when he came back to his room I wasn't there and that I nearly gave him a heart attack- which I don't see how that would be possible. Eliot is in excellent shape…" Parker trailed.

"Parker, sweetheart, he didn't mean literally." Sophie told her.

"Oh, one of those figure-of-speech thingy's you were telling me about. Okay." Parker said understandingly.

"So then what happened?" The grifter inquired.

"Well, after he was done scolding me I guess he remembered I was feverish because he scooped me up and took me to his shower. Then he carried me into the walk-in-shower, sat me in his lap and turned the water on cold. Once my fever was down he turned off the water and told me we had to get these clothes off. I knew he was referring to mine but I wanted it to be fair so I took his shirt off." She said smugly.

"He told me he meant mine and he kinda laughed but then he got serious again and I got this tight feeling in my tummy. I let him take my shirt off and then I took off his pants. I guess that made him a little less opposed to continuing because he took my jeans off. Then, when I was in just my bra and panties, he rushed out and got me a towel. After that, he left some clothes on the bed for me and said he was going to change in the other room. It was weird. I really wanted him to stay. I thought he did too but then he left." Parker said slightly out of breath.

Sophie had to stifle a squeal of excitement when Parker had told her this.

"I really- wow. Well I think your first instinct was right. I think Eliot wanted to stay but he didn't want to take advantage of the situation." Sophie said thoughtfully.

"He kissed me too." Parker added hesitantly.

"What did you do? Did you return the kiss?" Sophie asked, trying to conceal her pure delight.

"Well, he just brushed his lips against mine. He told me he wanted me. Then I told him I was hungry and now he's making us breakfast. He wasn't upset like I thought he'd be. He just laughed and said he'd make us something to eat." Parker relayed.

"Of course he wouldn't be upset sweetheart. He's not going to rush you. He genuinely cares about you- we all do. You're family Parker." Sophie clarified.

Parker smiled; silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thanks Sophie." Parker thanked her appreciatively.

"Of course sweetie," she answered. "Why don't you go get something to eat? I'm sure Eliot will discuss it with you as soon as you're ready to." Sophie offered reassuringly.

"M'kay. Bye Sophie." Parker mumbled softly.

"Take care." Sophie responded smiling. And with that the call ended.


	8. Chapter 8

Eliot ended his call, with Nate wishing him the best of luck and headed down the hall to his bedroom.

"Parker, breakfast is ready." He told her through the master bathroom door.

"M'kay." She replied sniffling- which Eliot did not miss.

"Parker, darlin' why don't you come out," he suggested softly.

He heard the lock click as she unlocked the door. What he saw next tore him apart. She opened the door to face a concerned Eliot waiting patiently for her. Her piercing blue eyes were puffy and red; remnants of her tears trailing down her flushed cheeks still visible. He looked at her intently tugging her by the wrist, over towards his bed. He sat down on the bed and she followed suit. He took her hands in his squeezing them gently.

"Bab- Parker darlin', what's the matter? Why ya cryin'?" He asked gently.

"I called Sophie and told her what happened and asked what to do. We talked and then she said that you all care about me and that I'm family." She said fresh tears streaming down her face.

"It's true, you are family. The whole team- Hardison, Nate, Sophie, me, and you; we're all family. That's never gonna change." He assured her.

She nodded choking on a silent sob and he pulled her onto his lap. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead. She nuzzled into his chest with his strong warm arms enveloping her.

"You wanna go eat?" he asked whispering softly into her hair.

"Can we just sit- like this, for a while?" she requested hopefully.

"Sure," he replied smiling as he scooted them both back- she still on his lap, to lean against the headboard.

"Eliot," Parker asked after a moment's silence.

"Yeah?" He answered back; looking at her intently.

"Did you mean it?" she asked doubtfully.

"Mean what darlin'?" He asked; his eyes curious.

"When you said…you want…me?" she clarified uncertainly; looking as if she were terrified to hear his answer.

"More than ya could possibly imagine sweetheart." He said in his Eliot Spencer drawl.

Her eyes widened, her eyebrows perking at his affirmation.

"How much?" she asked genuinely oblivious.

"C'mere, lemme show ya." He breathed huskily in her ear.

She gasped out loud as he pulled her atop of him fully, holding her firmly by her hip with one hand, the other, snaked in her hair as he pulled her in for a long and heated passionate kiss. Finally, when air desperately became needed, he reluctantly broke the kiss. She looked at him awestruck as he caressed her face with his hand.

"God, you're beautiful Parker. The most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on." He breathed enchanted.

"You must walk around with your eyes shut all day." She scoffed, brushing off the foreign compliment.

He frowned. "Why would you say that, Parker? Do you not realize how utterly breathtaking you are? Has no one ever told you that?" He asked incredulously.

"No," she whispered softly.

It tore his heart up to hear that. He was determined to spend the remainder of his life showing her just how truly beautiful she is.

He hooked his index-finger under her chin, pulling her in so her lips were mere centimeters from his; his other hand had snaked behind her up to where it now rested at the back of her head; his hand entangled gently in her hair. "Well trust me, you are." He assured her pulling her impossibly closer. He brushed his lips against hers; smiling when he felt her tummy grumble against him.

"Come on darlin'. Time to eat breakfast." He said rolling them over so that he was on top. She giggled until he kissed her again chastely. Before she could deepen the kiss, Eliot had already gotten off the bed and was pulling her up to join him. She made a noise of protest at his abrupt stop. He looked at her chuckling when he saw she was pouting.

"Food first. Then play. 'Cause you're gonna need your energy." He winked at her smiling when she gasped in realization of what he meant. "Trust me sweetheart, you're gonna need it. Now, whaddya say we go get us somethin' to eat?" She nodded excitedly as he tugged on her wrist, towing her down the hall to the kitchen.

When they made it to the kitchen Eliot realized that the pancakes he had made for their breakfast was cold. He frowned.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to make somethin' else darlin'." He told Parker.

"Sorry." She mumbled looking at the floor.

"It's no big deal. I'll just give it to the neighbor's dog later. It's okay." He reassured her.

"Okay." She smiled.

Eliot looked at the clock and realized it was almost noon.

"Hey, it's almost lunchtime. Whaddya say we go pick up some stuff at the grocery store and I'll make us some lunch?" He suggested.

Her eyes lit up and she shook her head excitedly. "Yay!"

"I didn't mean _steal _anything Parker. I meant buy." He clarified realizing he should have worded his previous statement differently.

"I know!" Parker said indignantly; sticking out her tongue though her eyes were playful.

Soooo, what do you think? I'd love to hear if you have any suggestions or requests.

Thanks, Kayte


End file.
